La problemática de mis sueños
by Karinits-san
Summary: Beber en exceso puede traer consecuencias, no recordar es una de ellas. Después de una noche de juerga, Shikamaru despertó con una gran sorpresa, la mujer de sus sueños, Sabaku no Temari, estaba en su apartamento, el por qué estaba ahí era la gran incógnita, ya que él no recordaba nada. ¡ATENCIÓN!, CAPÍTULO EXTRA (NUEVO). Créditos al creador de la imagen. FIC SHIKATEMA AU.
1. Sorpresa

**Hola a todos, gracias por entrar a este fic Shikatema. Este fic está dedicado a las chicas que siempre han comentado mis trabajos, gracias por todo su apoyo.**

 **Capítulo dedicado en especial para fiorelaa91.**

 **Nota del autor: Las letras en negrita corresponde cuando Shikamaru se habla a sí mismo.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía y la publico sin ánimos de lucro.**

* * *

 **La problemática de mis sueños**

 **Capítulo I: Sorpresa.**

Los rayos de sol golpearon mi cara como castigo por haber llegado de madrugada a mi apartamento, ni que mi madre tuviese un pacto con el diablo, de una u otra forma siempre tenía presente sus regaños. Maldije por no haber cerrado bien esa cortina, anoche. En un intento por hacerle el quite a la claridad, tapé mi rostro con las sábanas, sentía demasiada pereza para levantarme e ir a correrlas; creo que debiese existir algún control para ese tipo de pequeñeces o alguna aplicación en el celular para solucionar todos esos problemas domésticos. Traté nuevamente de volver a los brazos de Morfeo por un par de horas más, cuando de pronto, escuché el sonido de la puerta abrirse, y junto a éste, una melodiosa voz terminó por despertarme.

—Hasta que al fin despiertas bello durmiente —habló con un dejo de sarcasmo, cierta rubia.

Abrí mis ojos exorbitantemente, quedando en estado de estupefacción. Mi cerebro no procesaba ni media palabra, era todo muy problemático.

—Shikamaru, ¿vas a seguir durmiendo? —replicó, la dama con seriedad.

Esa segunda frase me hizo reaccionar, dando inicio a mi cuestionamiento.

— **¿Qué hace Temari en mi apartamento?** **—susurré sorprendido—,** **¿qué pasó anoche?, mendokusai. ¡Ayyy, mi cabeza!, Kamisama, no recuerdo nada.**

Saqué con pereza la sábana de mi rostro y pude verla de pie en frente de mí, en gloria y majestad. Tenía puesta mi playera preferida, la cual le permitía lucir sus largas y bellas piernas; debía reconocer que ese look le quedaba bastante bien a la muy condenada. Bueno, con esos atributos armoniosamente distribuidos, imposible que algo le quedara mal. La observé detenidamente y algo me llamó la atención, traía una bandeja con desayuno, ¿desayuno para dos?

Analicé más de doscientas razones del por qué tan guapa mujer se encontraba en mi hogar, pero ninguna respuesta me convenció. Traté de disimular mi sorpresa, sonriéndole de medio lado, me sentía algo cínico, pero no podía hacerme el desentendido, por supuesto no, menos con ella.

—Buenos días mujer, ¿cómo dormiste? —pregunté con parsimonia, tratando de iniciar una conversación, cuyo fin era entender mejor la situación en donde me había metido.

—Dormí de maravilla, ¿y tú? — me sonrió descaradamente.

Por inercia llevé mi mano derecha hacia la nuca para rascármela, no supe qué me puso más nervioso, si la respuesta que me dio o su sonrisa maligna, pero comencé a sudar frío. **—** **Respóndele de una vez, Shikamaru** **—me dije mentalmente.**

Humedecí mis labios para responderle, mientras me destapaba y sentaba en la cama, cuando me percaté que estaba como Kamisama me echó al mundo. Abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente, quedando nuevamente pasmado.

—¿Pasa algo genio? —arremetió nuevamente contra mí.

Alcé la vista lentamente para encontrarme con la suya. Sentí como sus ojos verdes me escudriñaban sin reparo; analizaba mi expresión con su ceño fruncido. Sin embargo, le sostuve la mirada con decisión, no podía ser un cobarde toda la vida, claro que no, aunque por dentro era todo lo contrario, sentía una mezcla de miedo y expectación. **—Vamos Shikamaru, di algo** **—me dije a mi mismo—, ¿o te vas a quedar ahí como idiota mirándola?**

—No, nada mujer— le respondí, disimulando mi turbación —. Lo que pasa es que acabo de recordar que hoy es domingo y tengo que almorzar donde mis padres, es una tradición familiar que hemos instaurado desde que me fui de casa.

Fue lo más estúpido que dije esa mañana, lo sabía, pero tenía que cambiar el rumbo de la conversación. Como le iba preguntar por qué estaba desnudo en mi cama y ella vestida de esa forma; era obvia la respuesta, ¿o no? Maldición, no tenía recuerdos de la fiesta de anoche y menos cómo había terminado; estaba complemente borrado. **—Eres** **un maldito cobarde, Shikamaru** **—** **me reprendí mentalmente** **—.** **No eres capaz de reconocer que no recuerdas nada, pero como decirle que no sé la razón de su estancia en mi apartamento.**

—¿Seguro que sólo es eso? —volvió a replicarme con seriedad, no muy convencida con mi respuesta.

—Sólo es eso mujer, no te preocupes —respondí con una media sonrisa, tratado de ocultar mi nerviosismo —. Vaya, preparaste desayuno, se ve muy rico. Déjame vestirme y comemos, ¿te parece?

—Está bien, pero no te demores —me dijo en un tono que parecía más una orden que una aseveración—. Llevaré el desayuno al comedor para que puedas vestirte tranquilo.

La vi salir de mi habitación y bufé aliviado; por fin mi cuerpo se relajó. Nunca en la vida me imaginé vivir está situación, Sabaku no Temari en mi apartamento, era mi sueño hecho realidad; Kamisama, gracias por el favor concebido. Tantos años admirando a esta bella mujer y hoy la tenía aquí, junto a mí. Bueno, eso de junto a mí, sonaba muy comprometedor; pero aún no tenía claro que había pasado entre nosotros, no tenía certeza de nada.

Mientras me vestía, algunas imágenes comenzaron a llegar a mi mente. La fiesta de anoche, mis amigos de siempre, música, alcohol y más alcohol. Recordé que celebrábamos que Naruto se había hecho novio de Hinata, después de dos años de perseguirla, es decir, cortejarla. Era una junta de amigos y compañeros de universidad en el antro de moda, por lo que bebimos sin reparo, sin preocuparnos de nada y de nadie; arrasamos con las cervezas y las botellas de ron del local. Otra secuencia de imágenes aparecieron por mi mente, otro grupo de chicos de la universidad, que eran de cursos mayores, estaban compartiendo con nosotros, y entre ellos, la mujer de mis sueños, Sabaku no Temari, la mujer que desde niño admiré, mi amor platónico, estaba ahí en la discoteque. Ella como siempre tan hermosa, radiante, perfecta….

—¡Nara Shikamaru!, apúrate que el café se va a enfriar —gritó sin contemplación, la rubia desde el comedor.

—Hai, hai —contesté por inercia.

—Con un sólo hai me basta —me reprendió, tal como lo hacía mi progenitora.

— **No es perfecta, lo sé —susurré resignado—, es algo gruñona y mandona, tal como mi santa madre, una problemática, pero tiene algo que la hace encantadora.**

Caminé con pereza en dirección al comedor, estaba algo ansioso, no lo podía evitar. Iba a desayunar con Temari, la mujer de mis sueños, o mejor dicho, la problemática de mis sueños. Además, tenía la misión de averiguar, qué había pasado entre nosotros, definitivamente iba a ser un desayuno problemático.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

 **Gracias por leer. ¿Qué les pareció?, ¿alguna sugerencia?, todo es bienvenido.**


	2. Recordando

**Hola a todos, aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo de este fic, disculpen la demora, mi computador está fallando es un lío.**

 **Capítulo dedicado a Lirio-Shikatema, gracias por todo tu apoyo :D**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía y la publico sin ánimos de lucro.**

 **La problemática de mis sueños**

 **Capítulo II.- Recordando.**

 **POV Temari**

Me desperecé luego de ver claridad en la habitación, no sabía bien donde estaba, una pared color verde no me decía mucho. Estiré mi brazo izquierdo y me topé con un bulto, extrañada decidí mirar hacia el lado, ¡sorpresa!, un chico estaba durmiendo a mi lado. Por instinto, levanté la sábana que me cubría, confirmando que no tenía prenda encima; cerré mis ojos y tragué saliva, debía investigar al hombre en cuestión. Me puse de rodillas sobre el colchón y comencé a inspeccionarlo; estaba durmiendo de lado dándome la espalda, no podía ver su rostro, pero sí su cabello, era negro, largo, algo desordenado; de repente se giró quedando boca arriba y pude reconocerlo enseguida.

—Nara Shikamaru —musité, abriendo mis ojos desmesuradamente por aquel deleite visual.

Era el chico con peinado de piña, compañero de mi hermano Gaara desde la primaria. Aquél que siempre se dormía en el sofá de mi casa, cuando hacían trabajos en grupo; el que se echaba en el césped para disfrutar de las nubes, cuando no había nada más que hacer; el que encontraba todo problemático. Nara Shikamaru, el vago que me observaba de soslayo cada vez que yo revoloteaba cerca de mi hermano, el que me regalaba una media sonrisa cada vez que me veía, el que me miraba con cara de tonto cuando yo sonreía; ahora él yacía a mi lado, durmiendo muy relajado.

No pude evitar sonreír con picardía ante tamaña sorpresa, me senté otra vez en la cama y comencé a recordar cómo había terminado en el apartamento de este guapo espécimen; sí, porque para mí, «él estaba como quería», era realmente un monumento. Bueno, era menor que yo, pero eso no era impedimento para encontrarlo atractivo, aunque nunca demostré un interés especial por él, ni ayer ni hoy, no porque no me gustara, sino porque pensaba que no se veía bien la diferencia de edad; además estaban mis hermanos, que siempre han sido muy sobreprotectores conmigo, pese a que eran menores que yo, estaban dispuesto a golpear a cualquier chico que tuviese un interés por mí o viceversa. Incluso ahora estando los dos estudiando en la misma universidad que yo, tenían esas aprensiones conmigo, supongo que por eso no me duraban los novios, me los terminaban espantando a todos.

Cerré mis ojos y una secuencia de imágenes empezó a desfilar por mi mente, estaban algo confusas, pero podía entender más o menos lo que sucedió ¿o no? Me quedé meditando con los labios apretados. ¿Cómo iba olvidar lo había hecho anoche? , por supuesto que no, soy Sabaku no Temari, el alcohol no podía conmigo, soy la más resistente entre mis amigas, unos simples tragos no borrarían lo que hice anoche ¿o sí? Bueno de lo único que podía estar segura, era que anoche me había ligado a Shikamaru en la discoteque, y ahora había despertado junto a él.

Recordaba muy bien las primeras horas de anoche en el antro, mis amigos y yo, estábamos pasándola muy bien entre música, bailes y tragos. Hasta ahí estaba todo claro, pero los recuerdos que venía a continuación estaban difusos, habían algunas lagunas que me impedían repasar todo vivido anoche. Comencé a revivir las pocas imágenes que tenía dispersas en mi mente, estábamos junto a los amigos de Gaara, el por qué estábamos con ellos, no lo sabía, pero eso ya no importaba. El instante en que fui abordada por Shikamaru, tampoco lo recordaba, o sería yo quién lo embaucó con una sonrisa y un movimiento insinuante, ¡vaya, incógnita!, lo único que recordaba de ese momento, era la voz de Naruto gritando a Shikamaru que aprovechará la oportunidad, ya que mis hermanos no estaban presente, esto el rubio lo dijo cuándo… ¿cuándo estábamos bailando en la pista?, ¿y en qué momento me sacó a bailar ese vago?, ¡maldición!, otra laguna en mi mente, me mordí en labio inferior molesta, respiré hondo y decidí seguir repasando los pocos recuerdos que tenía, no sabía muy bien que canción estaba bailando, pero de un momento a otro Shikamaru me tomó de la cintura y me apegó a su cuerpo. Esa sensación de sentirlo tan cerca despertó mis sentidos, por lo que comencé a tantear con avidez el terreno, mis manos se deslizaron suavemente por su playera, presionando tortuosamente la tela que cubría su piel con mis uñas, lo sentí tensarse, por lo que decidió separar un poco nuestros cuerpos. Dirigió una de sus manos hacia mi rostro para alzarlo, y así poder mirarme directamente a los ojos. Al cruzar nuestras miradas, noté que ya no era su típica mirada cansina, sino otra, que denotaba determinación; se veía más maduro, más grande, más sexy, estaba completamente embelesada con ese chico. Lentamente se inclinó hasta el nivel de mis labios para atraparlos en un cálido beso, instintivamente llevé mis manos alrededor de su cuello, él volvió a aprisionar mi cuerpo con sus brazos, apegándolo exquisitamente al suyo. Poco a poco, la intensidad del beso fue aumentando en la pista de baile; no nos importaba nada alrededor. Sentir su lengua entrelazada con la mía era una sensación muy placentera, única, yo prácticamente estaba en el cielo y… ¿?... ¡Rayos!, no recordaba más, ¿cómo era posible eso?, ¿qué hice para merecer esto?, bueno, había bebido como «barril sin fondo», pero estábamos celebrando haber pasado todas las materia del semestre.

—Vamos Temari, recuerda un poco más —me repetía una y otra vez, entre dientes con las manos en la cabeza.

Nuevas imágenes llegaron de golpe a mi mente, pero en éstas, no me encontraba en la discoteque, sino en el apartamento de Shikamaru, supongo que estaba en la sala, ya que estaba acostada sobre un sillón, mientras él estaba sobre mí, besando y toqueteando todo mi cuerpo con frenesí; vaya, si hubiese sabido antes, que él tenía la cualidad de hacerme tocar el cielo con un solo roce, hace tiempo me lo hubiese tirado, claro que sí. Otros recuerdos se asomaron por mi mente, estábamos parados dentro de una habitación, besándonos y manoseándonos con desesperación; mi mano izquierda acariciaba su piel por debajo de su playera, su piel al tacto era muy cálida me hacía hervir la sangre y mi mano derecha… ¿mi mano derecha?… ¡oh!, ésta se había aventurado a desabrochar su cinturón y el botón de su pantalón para infiltrarse bajo su prenda interior y así adueñarse de su miembro prominente. Él tampoco perdía el tiempo, ya que luego de recorrer con sus manos mi tórrido cuerpo, comenzó a desabrochar las prendas que me cubría, dejándome solamente en ropa interior; rápidamente se sacó su playera y yo solté su erección para sacarle su pantalón y bóxer. Capturó nuevamente mis labios con su ávida boca y aprisionó con sus brazos mi cuerpo contra el suyo, comenzamos a avanzar torpemente hasta la cama, mientras él desabrochaba mi sujetador chocamos con la cama, por lo que procedimos a tumbarnos en ésta. Acomodé mi espalda en el colchón, mientras él comenzó a descender con besos húmedos desde mi cuello hasta mi ombligo, sus manos se deslizaron hasta mis caderas para bajar mis bragas con premura, su boca continuó su descenso hasta llegar a mi vulva y… ¿? ¡Noooo! … se acabaron los recuerdos. Me agarré el cabello con las manos a la altura de mis sienes y mordí mi labio inferior, cómo podía tener tan mala suerte para no tener ningún recuerdo de ese fogoso encuentro; sí porque debió ser fenomenal, todo el preámbulo lo indicaba. Me levanté sigilosamente de la cama y del piso recogí la primera prenda que encontré, me la coloqué enseguida y salí con cautela de la habitación. Estando en el pasillo, busqué rápidamente el bañó y entré en éste; me lavé la cara y luego me miré en el espejo.

—Shikamaru, recordará todo lo que pasó entre nosotros —susurré, mirando mi reflejo —, estaba más bebido que yo, si no me equivoco.

Escuché rugir mi estómago y sonreí, tenía hambre, tanta acción de madrugada me había abierto el apetito. Decidí ir a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, supuse que este vago tendría la despensa y el refrigerador abastecido. Preparé el desayuno y regresé a la habitación con bandeja en mano; tendría que despertarlo, y al ver su reacción, sabría qué recuerda y qué no.

Al abrir la puerta vi a Shikamaru tapado completamente con la sábana, pero un leve movimiento en la cama, lo delató.

—Hasta que al fin despiertas bello durmiente —hablé con un dejo de sarcasmo, pero él no se movía, ¿se estaría haciendo en dormido?, ¿o estaría estupefacto porque no sabía qué diablos yo hacía aquí?

—Shikamaru, ¿vas a seguir durmiendo? —repliqué algo molesta. Ese vago cobarde seguro que no recordaba nada, por eso no era capaz de darme la cara. Cálmate Temari, déjalo que asimilé la situación.

Comenzó a sacarse la sábana de la cara, lentamente, con mucha pereza, hasta que pude ver su rostro por completo. Fijó su mirada en mí y me escaneó de pies a cabeza; al terminar su escáner, me sonrió de medio lado.

—Buenos días mujer, ¿cómo dormiste? —preguntó con parsimonia.

Esa pregunta no me la esperaba, pero podía notar un sutil nerviosismo. Trataba de iniciar una conversación, en el fondo quería saber por qué yo en tu apartamento.

—Dormí de maravilla, ¿y tú? — le sonreí con descaró. Por su cara pude darme cuenta que no esperaba esa respuesta, su nerviosismo aumentó. ¡Y qué esperaba! que yo le dijera "bien mi amor y tú", esa frase entregaba mucha información, confirmaría muy rápido su hipótesis, porque de seguro ya la tenía.

—¿Pasa algo genio? —arremetí contra él. Estaba disfrutando este momento; verlo descolocado era muy gracioso, estaba muy claro que él recordaba menos yo.

Me respondió cualquier tontera para cambiar el tema de conversación, y yo continué atosigándolo con preguntas. La verdad ya no me molestaba que no recordara, ya que yo estaba en las mismas condiciones que él, aunque yo sí tenía recuerdos, pero ¿por qué él no era capaz de decírmelo?

Después de un rato, al fin Shikamaru dijo algo sensato; decidí dejarlo respirar, así que le dije que lo esperaría en el comedor para desayunar. Salí de la habitación rumbo al comedor.

Esto iba a ser un desayuno "problemático", como diría él.

CONTINUARÁ…

 **Gracias por leer, ¿Qué les pareció?, ¿alguna sugerencia?, todo es bienvenido.**


	3. Dialogando

**Hola a todos, gracias por entrar al capítulo final de este fic.**

 **Agradezco a todas las personas que se dan el tiempo de leer mis historias, a las que dejan reviews, a las que me marcan como favorito o siguiendo, y a las que simplemente leen.**

 **Capítulo dedicado a FannyK03. Espero verte pronto por fanfiction.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía y la publico sin ánimos de lucro.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **La problemática de mis sueños**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 3.- Dialogando.**

Con la parsimonia que me caracteriza, salí de mi habitación. Trataba de disimular mi nerviosismo, más no podía, la necesidad de un cigarrillo era imperante, pero debía tranquilizarme, no podía ser tan terrible enfrentar a esa mujer ¿o sí? Bueno, ya no había tiempo de pensar más, estaba enfrente de ella.

—¿Qué te pasa Shikamaru? —me miró interrogante— , estás muy raro, siéntate y desayuna. Su voz de mando hizo erizar mi piel, ¿cómo podía parecerse tanto a mi madre?, mendokusai.

—Lo que pasa es que todavía tengo sueño —mentí nuevamente —, saqué las manos de los bolsillos y me senté—. Gracias por el desayuno, mujer, no era necesario.

Sus grandes orbes aguamarina me miraron sorprendida, creo que no esperaba que le agradeciera, o quizás vio sinceridad en mis palabras, cosa que no había visto antes.

—No es nada, vago —sonrió de lado, esta vez no era una sonrisa altanera ni maquiavélica, sino una… ¿una tierna?—, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, ya que dormí aquí.

Al escucharla, recordé que este desayuno no iba a ser cualquier desayuno, ya que debía sonsacarle información a Temari, la cual yo desconocía, mejor dicho, no recordaba. No recordar era terrible, nunca me había sucedido eso, tuve que haber bebido demasiado; el único recuerdo que tenía de ella fue cuando llegó junto a sus amigos donde estaba mi grupo, y ahora la tenía aquí, enfrente de mí, tomando desayuno. Se veía hermosa, su cabello rubio, suelto y desordenado; y su rostro, tan bello y armonioso, junto a esos ojos aguamarina que me volvían loco.

—Supongo que tus hermanos no saben que estás acá —le di una mascada a mi tostada, tratando de actuar lo más normal posible —. No creo se lo tomen muy bien.

—Ni se lo imaginan —acotó, serenamente—, tampoco saben que salí anoche, ellos no están en la ciudad, por eso no estaban en la discoteque. Puedes estar tranquilo, no te matarán ni nada por el estilo.

Sus palabras retumbaron en mi cabeza, ¿por qué me iban a matar sus hermanos?, me estará dando una señal para que entienda que sí paso lo creo que pasó, ¿o simplemente estaba imaginando cosas?, la duda me estaba matando, tenía que saber con exactitud que había pasado, y debía hacerlo ahora o nunca.

—Temari, disculpa la pregunta —tragué duro y la miré fijamente a los ojos —. Hay algo que no entiendo y quiero que tú me expliques, ¿por qué dormiste en mi apartamento?, ¿acaso pasó algo entre nosotros?

Un silencio sepulcral se produjo en el ambiente, comencé a sudar frío, quizás había sido muy directo al preguntar, pero no podía seguir dándole vueltas al asunto. Ella bajó la mirada y se arregló el cabello con ambas manos, su semblante se veía tranquilo, parecía que trataba de buscar las palabras precisas para dirigirse a mí.

—Supongo que tú me invitaste —sonrió algo nerviosa, mostrándome su perfecta dentadura—, pero no tengo idea si hicimos otra cosa aparte de dormir.

Esa respuesta me descolocó, ¿tampoco lo tenía claro?, esto era problemático. Siempre creí que ella recordaba todo, eso me hizo creer con su sonrisa y su mirada.

—Mujer, ¿qué recuerdas de anoche? —hablé preocupado, acercándome a ella. Temari tenía que recordar algo, por último, lo que había pasado en la discoteque.

—Bueno, recuerdo algunas cosas —prosiguió con un deje de vergüenza —, tengo algunas imágenes de nosotros en la discoteque y en el apartamento.

Era extraño verla avergonzada debido a su carácter fuerte. Ella siempre tan mandona, altanera y descarada con sus cercanos, y hoy, unos segundos atrás, me mostró un lado que yo desconocía. Debo reconocer que esa actitud me encantó, y acrecentó aún más mi admiración hacia ella.

—Por favor, mujer, necesito que me cuentes lo que recuerdas —mi voz sonaba algo desesperada, supongo que mi rostro reflejaba lo mismo, ya que sus grandes orbes aguamarina me observaban con detenimiento—, la verdad es que yo recuerdo hasta cierto punto de la noche, por más que he tratado, no he podido recordar más.

—¿Hasta dónde recuerdas tú, Shikamaru? —se puso de pie y empezó a recoger las cosas de la mesa.

—Deja las tazas en la mesa, Temari —tomé su muñeca, deteniéndola. Tocar su delicada piel produjo un estremecimiento en mi cuerpo, nunca la había tocado estando en mis cinco sentidos. Se sentía tan suave al tacto, que me daban ganas de abarcar más con mi mano.

Dejó las tazas en la mesa, y yo con mi mano izquierda corrí todo hacia un lado. Mi otra mano aún sujetaba su muñeca, no quería soltarla, quería seguir sintiendo su tersa piel.

—Vuelve a sentarte, mujer —le indiqué con cortesía, soltándola. Sabía muy bien que debía tratarla con guante de seda, ya que cualquier movimiento en falso de mi parte, podría significar un fuerte golpe en la cara o en el estómago—, no puedo estar en ascuas toda la mañana, no quiero.

—Está bien —bufaste, mirándome con resignación—, comenzaré desde el principio, pero necesito saber hasta dónde recuerdas.

—"Estábamos con los chicos cerca de la barra, y de repente, llegaste tú con tu grupo amigos" —suspiré, llevándome la mano izquierda a la cara por lo patético que me sentía —, eso es lo único que recuerdo de nosotros en la discoteque.

—No te sientas mal por eso, Shikamaru —cambió su tono de voz a uno más… ¿a uno más dulce? , lo que me hizo reaccionar, sacando la mano de mi rostro para observarla con detenimiento —, a cualquiera le puede pasar; yo tampoco recuerdo todo, es imposible recordar cuando se ha bebido tanto.

—Gracias mujer por tus palabras —no pude evitar sonreír como idiota en respuesta a la bella sonrisa que me regaló —, me haces sentir un poco mejor.

—No soy muy buena narrando, así que no profundizaré en ciertos detalles —esa simple frase hizo volar mi imaginación, quizás qué cosas le había hecho a esta mujer —. "Nos encontramos en la discoteque y supongo que me sacaste a bailar, ya que tengo la viva imagen de nosotros bailando, después tanto baile, me diste un beso, el cual te correspondí. Supongo que luego de eso, me invitaste a tu apartamento, ya que mis recuerdos me traen hasta aquí".

—¿Y qué pasó aquí? —estaba asombrado con todo lo que me había contado. Yo siempre soñé con tener una oportunidad con ella, y ahora ella me contaba que la había besado; bendito licor que me había dado las agallas suficientes para hacerlo, pero a su vez maldito, por haberme borrado ese gran momento.

—Y-yo… tengo que ir al baño —se paró rápidamente, al parecer trataba de huir. Instintivamente, me paré y la seguí, no iba a permitir que me dejara con la incertidumbre en este momento. Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta del baño, pero por suerte, alcancé a afirmarla.

—Por favor, Temari, qué más pasó —le supliqué, empujando la puerta, como si mi vida dependiera de aquello—. Si te da vergüenza contarme, háblame ahora, que no te estoy viendo la cara, no seas problemática mujer, hazlo

—No tengo muy claro lo que pasó, Shikamaru —se escuchaba nerviosa, detrás de la puerta, debo reconocer que esa actitud me encantó —, sólo tengo un par de imágenes en mi mente.

—Te escucho, mujer —acoté con serenidad, apoyado en la puerta —, comparte tus recuerdos conmigo.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y ella apareció; yo me corrí de la puerta hasta la pared del frente y me quedé ahí observándola. Ella cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ésta, alzó su rostro para verme a los ojos, estaba sonrojada, un deleite para mí, se veía tan adorable. No sé en qué momento se invirtieron los papeles, ya que ahora, era yo quien se mostraba más tranquilo y seguro.

—"Recuerdo que estábamos en el sillón besándonos, tú estabas sobre mí, manoseándome; después recuerdo que estábamos en tu habitación, mientras me besabas me sacaste la ropa, yo también te saqué la tuya, luego caímos sobre la cama, comenzaste a recorrer mi cuerpo con boca y…", ¡maldición! , no sé qué más pasó —cerró sus ojos aguamarina y agachó la cabeza. Podía palpar la incertidumbre que la embargaba, ya que yo me sentía igual.

—Temari, yo…

—Ya te conté lo que recordaba, así que ahora me voy —comenzó a avanzar hacia la habitación, mientras que yo me quedé como un imbécil apoyado en la pared.

—No vas hacer nada, Shikamaru — me dije mentalmente—, no seas un cobarde y ve tras ella. Avance rumbo a la habitación y la encontré recogiendo su ropa, la observé un momento con detenimiento, y me acerqué a ella.

—Temari, no te vayas —me agaché junto a ella y le tomé la mano —. Tenemos que conversar sobre lo que pasó entre nosotros.

—Voy a ir a vestirme al baño —arremetió, seria —. Me sueltas, por favor.

—Mujer problemática, no seas tan orgullosa y escúchame —le quité su ropa, dejándola en el suelo, luego tomé sus manos y la ayude a levantarse —para mí lo que pasó fue importante, puede que haya estado completamente ebrio, pero es lo siempre hubiese querido hacer estando en mis cinco sentidos. Siempre fui un cobarde, nunca me atreví a decirte nada, me conformaba con saludarte y contestarte las preguntas que me hacías sobre tus hermanos, pero anoche, el alcohol que ingerí me dio valor para hacer lo que nunca creí que haría; acercarme a ti con el fin de conquistarte, eso no lo hice por mero capricho, sino porque me gustas, siempre me has gustado mujer, hasta podría decirte que te quiero, eres muy especial para mí.

Sus hermosos ojos me observaban con asombro, supongo que nunca espero escuchar esa declaración. Luego de unos segundos de silencio, apretó fuertemente mis manos y me sonrió, mostrándome su perfecta dentadura.

—Tú también me gustas, vago —podía sentir la dulzura en su voz —. Tanta pereza sentías que no me lo dijiste antes.

Su comentario relajó mi semblante y alegró mi corazón, le sonreí de medio e instintivamente la estreché entre mis brazos. Me sentía tan feliz de tenerla junto a mí, era mi sueño hecho realidad.

—Te puedo dar un beso —le sonreí como idiota enamorado.

—Los besos no se piden —me miró coqueta —, se roban. Bastó que me dijera eso, para que yo asaltara su boca con premura, sus labios sabían tan bien, tenían un toque a frutilla y a café, sin duda, era el sabor del café y las tostadas con mermelada que habíamos comido en el desayuno, sabían tan bien en ella. Abrió su boca para dar paso a mi lengua, la cual recorrió con avidez cada rincón de su cavidad bucal. Lentamente su aroma alteró mis sentidos, incitando a que mis manos se desplazaran por todo su cuerpo con frenesí. Supongo que a ella la pasión también la embargó, ya que soltó mi cuello y deslizó sus manos por mi torso con el fin de introducirlas bajo mi playera. Sentir sus manos acariciar mi piel, me excitó sobremanera, por lo que rápidamente le quité la playera que llevaba puesta, dejándola sólo con una pequeña braga negra; aquel deleite visual hizo endurecer aún más mi virilidad, no iba perder el tiempo ahí parado, no señor, así que la tomé en brazos y la acomodé en mi cama.

Me posicioné sobre ella, buscando nuevamente su boca y lengua, era tan placentero besarla, podría estar la vida entera haciendo eso, pero en este momento, no sólo quería degustar su boca, sino todo su cuerpo. Succioné su cuello con fruición, me encantó su sabor; continué deslizando mi boca hasta sus senos para lamerlos y besarlos con devoción, mientras atendía a uno con mi boca, al otro lo amasaba con mi mano. La escuché gemir extasiada, ese sonido fue música para mis oídos, saber que yo le provocaba eso me endurecía mucho más.

Continúe descendiendo mis labios por su piel y me topé con su braga, tan diminuta y suave, le quedaba perfecta, pero en este momento me estorbaba, así que se la saqué y la boté en cualquier parte de la habitación. Ya no había obstáculo para llegar a mi objetivo, separé sus piernas y arremetí con mi boca su femineidad. Recorrí con mi lengua toda su vagina, succioné con pasión su botón rosado hasta el punto de hacerla gemir y estremecer de placer; abrí su hendidura con mis dedos, y la penetré una y otra vez con mi lengua, su sabor me excitaba, me calentaba, me endurecía; la sentí convulsionar y gemir mi nombre, sus fluidos inundaron mi boca, los cuales degusté fascinado.

Quise asaltar de nuevo su boca, pero ella se negó con sutileza, luego hizo que me girara, quedando ella a horcajadas sobre mis caderas, comenzó a frotar su sexo caliente contra el mío, me encantaba, me calentaba, me endurecía; ¿esta problemática qué quería?, que acabara antes de empezar. Traté de sacarla de encima, tenía que acostarla y penetrarla ya, pero ella se negó sonriendo con altivez, luego tomó mi erección con su mano derecha, para acomodársela en la entrada de su hendidura y sentó de golpe. Sentir como sus paredes vaginales abrazaban por completo mi miembro produjo en mi cuerpo y mente, un cortocircuito exquisito, una sensación tan placentera como un pre-orgasmo, lo que me hizo gemir de inmediato. Comencé a sentir sus movimientos perfectos sobre mi virilidad, su cuerpo ascendía y descendía acompasadamente, tenía una excelente visión del rebote de sus pechos, era grandioso verla saltando sobre mi eje apoyando sus manos sobre mi abdomen, parecía una diosa, la diosa de la lujuria en acción. Sus gemidos me encantaban, pero quería escucharla gritar, tomé sus caderas y comencé arremeter desde abajo, siguiendo su ritmo para luego acelerarlo y así lograr mi cometido. No tardé en sentir sus paredes contraerse estrechando mi virilidad, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba más fuerte sus gemidos.

Antes que llegáramos a nuestro momento culmine, quise tomar el mando, desaceleré el ritmo para tratar de tumbarla con cuidado, sin salirme de ella; me costó un poco, pero lo logré, por fin la tenía bajo mi cuerpo. Comencé embestirla de forma arrebatada, la sensación de deslizarme por su cavidad húmeda era indescriptible, había estado con otras mujeres, pero esto era sublime. Me rodeó con sus piernas para seguirme el ritmo, inmediatamente logramos ese vaivén exquisito que nos hacía tocar el cielo. Busqué su boca con desesperación, necesitaba entrelazar mi lengua con la suya, mezclar las salivas, los alientos para perderme por completo. El choque de nuestros cuerpos acompasados, junto a la deliciosa fricción que producía, nos acercó rápidamente al orgasmo, podía sentir como se estremecía su cuerpo, contrayendo sus paredes sobre mi miembro, sumado a sus gritos descontrolados; convulsionó un par de veces más y luego sentí lánguido su cuerpo, yo continué mi afanosa tarea, acelerando mis movimientos, estaba a punto de llegar, sólo un par de embistes más fue suficiente para comenzar a tocar el cielo. Con un movimiento rápido salí de su cavidad y derramé mi semen sobre ella.

Caí sobre el colchón jadeando, estaba exhausto, necesitaba desacelerar mi ritmo cardiaco. Luego recordé que la había ensuciado, estiré mi brazo hacia la mesa de noche para alcanzar los pañuelos desechables que estaban sobre ésta, los cogí y me acerque a su cuerpo para limpiarlo. Sentí su mirada mientras la limpiaba, al terminar mi tarea, boté los pañuelos al suelo, y levanté mi cabeza para observarla.

—Qué tanto me ves —sonreí de medio lado —. Nunca has visto a un hombre limpiando el desastre por no usar preservativo.

—¿Y por qué no usaste preservativo? —su mirada inquisidora, me descolocó.

—Se me olvidó — articulé con pereza —. Tú tampoco lo recordaste.

—¿Y anoche, usaste? —inquirió seria.

—Creo que no —respondí preocupado —. No veo ningún preservativo botado en el suelo y tampoco pañuelos desechables.

—Somos unos irresponsables —continuó, serena —menos mal que yo tomó anticonceptivas, porque tengo mi ciclo irregular.

—Que alivio mujer —acoté más calmado —, me has salvado de una muerte segura en manos de tus hermanos.

Me sonrió como siempre, luego me hizo una señal para que me acostara a su lado, inmediatamente fui y la abracé. Por fin tenía junto a mí a la mujer de mis sueños, que más podía pedir.

—¿Cómo y cuándo le dirás a mis hermanos que estamos juntos? —preguntó seria, mirándome fijamente.

—Mujer problemática, quieres que me maten —repliqué algo alterado —. Tengo que pensar cómo y cuándo hacerlo, para así salir ileso.

—Piénsalo rápido, Shikamaru —su sonrisa maligna me erizó la piel —, porque acabo de recordar que iban llegar antes del mediodía y de seguro armarán un escándalo porque no dormí en casa. Después que almorcemos, ¿me irás a dejar a casa, verdad?

—Ahhh… mendokusai.

.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

 **¿Algún reviews?... Cualquier sugerencia, crítica, felicitación, hazlo por este medio, me hacen muy feliz. Si quieres mandarme una flor o tomatazos, igual XD.**

 **Gracias por leer este fic, espero que les haya gustado, en especial a los pervertidos y pervertidas Shikatemienses XD.**

 **Ya comencé a trabajar en el capítulo final de mi Two shot "Situaciones problemáticas", espero subirlo pronto. Saludos y que tengan una buena semana. Abrazos y besos.**


	4. Cara a cara

**Hola guapas y guapos, gracias por entrar aquí. Hoy les traigo un capítulo extra de una historia que publiqué hace ya varios meses. Capítulo solicitado por un par de lectoras hace bastante tiempo, el cual me costó mucho escribir, ya que la inspiración llegaba y se iba rápidamente jajajajaja.**

 **.**

 **Como siempre quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leen mis historias, a las que dejan reviews, a las que marcan mis historias o a mí como favorita y/o siguiendo, y a las que simplemente leen. Para todos ustedes, gracias totales.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo dedicado a las personas que me dejaron un review en mi último One-shot: ANABELITA N, Arita Nara, Karma3985, fiorelaa91, MarFer Hatake, Lirio-Shikatema y Roronoa Saki. Muchas gracias por comentar, les mando un fuerte abrazo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía y la publico sin ánimos de lucro.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **La problemática de mis sueños**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 4.- Cara a cara.**

 **.**

Con mi cabeza sobre la almohada y la mirada perdida en el techo, veía como el día avanzaba. Temari tenía su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho, mientras yo la abrazaba por la espalda, y con mi otra mano le acariciaba el cabello.

—Shikamaru —musitó con suavidad, sacándome de mi estado de ensoñación, mientras con uno de dedos dibujaba figuras en mi pecho—, deberíamos levantarnos, llevamos acostados mucho rato.

—Mujer, el hecho de saber que en tu casa, me voy a encontrar con Kankuro y Gaara, hace que pierda toda motivación —espeté preocupado, llevándome una mano al rostro.

—Eso no es falta de motivación —me reprendió, cortando el abrazo. Apoyó medio cuerpo sobre mí y frunció el ceño—, eso es cobardía.

—Mujer, tengo todas las de perder, serán dos contra uno —me expliqué, tratando de que me entendiera—, me golpearan hasta matarme.

—¿Tú crees que mis hermanos son unos energúmenos? —inquirió, molesta.

—Lo han sido desde siempre —espeté en mi tono habitual, sin dejar de observarla—, recuerda que he sido compañero de Gaara, prácticamente toda la vida, y siempre ha sido despiadado con sus enemigos, ¿y qué decir de Kankuro? Definitivamente, no saldré vivo.

—No seas dramático, Shikamaru —acotó, bajándole el perfil al asunto—, mis hermanos nunca han matado a nadie. Puede que hayan golpeado a una que otra persona, pero no pasa de eso.

—¿Has visto como han dejado a tus pretendientes a lo largo de tu vida?—pregunté serio, ya que para mí no era broma.

—Sí, en una que otra ocasión —pude sentir un deje de culpa en sus palabras, pero luego su tono cambió—, pero eran sólo pretendientes, o algún noviecillo sin importancia. Tú eres más que eso.

—Ni siquiera te he pedido que seas mi novia —acaricié su rostro con el dorso de mi mano—. Imagínate cómo reaccionarán cuando se enteren que pasaste la noche conmigo.

—Me da lo mismo lo que piensen —me miró con determinación—, deben entender que ya no soy una niña. Y respecto a que todavía no somos novios, eso es fácil de solucionar, pídemelo.

—¿Ahora? —pregunté dubitativo.

—Sí, ahora —respondió segura. Sin embargo al ver que no respondí de forma inmediata, enarcó una ceja—, ¿o te estás arrepintiendo?

—Para nada, mujer —sonreí de lado, logrando que ella cambiara su semblante a uno menos serio —, pero me hubiese gustado hacerlo en otro sitio, y en otra circunstancia.

—Deja lo convencional a un lado, Shikamaru —acotó, mirándome con detenimiento—. Nosotros no empezamos como todas las parejas, nosotros comenzamos al revés. —Echémosle la culpa al alcohol —señaló, apoyando nuevamente su cabeza en mi pecho.

Sus palabras me hicieron sonreír.

—Temari, ¿quieres ser mi novia? —susurré, tomando su mentón para que volviera a mirarme.

—Por supuesto, vago —respondió, regalándome una bella sonrisa—, aunque creo que no era necesario que lo pidieras, yo ya lo daba por hecho.

—Te gusta hacerme hablar demás, mujer —espeté con un deje de fastidio.

—Lo hice porque para ti era importante —acotó con sensualidad, serpenteando hasta quedar acostada sobre mí.

—Si tus hermanos se enteran que intimamos sin tener ninguna relación aparente…

—Dirán que me embaucaste —me interrumpió y luego mordió mi labio inferior.

—Yo no te embauqué, mujer —le contesté en un tono sexy, rodeando su bello cuerpo con mis brazos—, la que me embaucó fuiste tú, recuerda que eres mayor que yo.

—Reconoce que gusta que sea mayor, bebé llorón —susurró de forma provocadora, sobre mi boca.

—Me encanta, mujer… —murmuré con ansiedad, deslizando mis manos por su espalda hasta llegar a sus redondas nalgas, las cuales amasé con descaro. — Oye, ¿tú no querías levantarte? —le recordé con el fin de molestarla

Absorta con mis atenciones, ella sólo suspiró.

—Al parecer cambiaste de opinión —sonreí con suficiencia.

—Hace un rato atrás, sí quería levantarme —musitó, luego de succionar mis labios con frenesí—, pero pensándolo bien…, deberíamos aprovechar el momento, ya que después de que me dejes en casa, no te quedará nada bueno.

Bufé al oír su comentario.

—Mujer, te ríes de mi desgracia —mascullé fastidiado, desviando mi mirada al techo.

—Deja de quejarte, Shikamaru, y bésame —espetó en su tono de mando, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, acaté su orden y atrapé su boca. Definitivamente estaba perdido, esa mujer iba hacer lo quisiera conmigo, pero debía reconocer que me fascinaba. Ahora entendía por qué mi padre obedecía sin chistar a la problemática de madre, definitivamente era un mal de familia.

Mi lengua ansiosa recorrió desaforadamente el interior de su cálida boca, para luego entrelazarla con la de ella, e iniciar así una frenética contienda. El sabor de su boca y la suavidad de su piel, me instaron a recorrer cada curva de su cuerpo de manera pecaminosa. Ascendí y descendí mis ávidas manos por su tersa espalda, terminado mis caricias siempre en su prominente trasero.

Mi deseo iba en aumento, por lo que rápidamente la giré quedando sobre su cuerpo. Temari gimió al sentir mi dura demanda sobre su intimidad. Podía ver el éxtasis en su rostro: sus ojos deseosos, su boca semi abierta y su respiración acelerada. Me encantaba tenerla de esa manera, tan hermosa, tan ansiosa, tan ardiente, y saber que era yo quien la colocaba así, me extasiaba mucho más. Ya no me importaba morir en manos de sus hermanos, sólo quería hacerla mía, una vez más.

Temari separó con prontitud sus largas piernas, dejando que acomodara entre éstas a la brevedad. Apoyé mis brazos a ambos lado de sus hombros para que no cargara con todo mi peso, y sin perder más el tiempo, me hundí en ella hasta el fondo.

Ella gimió obnubilada, al sentir la intromisión de mi duro miembro; y yo gruñí de placer, al sentir que la había penetrado por completo.

Comencé a embestirla rápidamente a través de su ardiente y mojada hendidura. Entraba y salía, sin miramiento, concentrado en la excitante tarea de saciarme y brindarle placer a su cuerpo. Tenerla nuevamente a mi merced, me hacía sentir en la gloria. Era mía, mía y de nadie más.

Ella obnubilada por el éxtasis, se aferró con manos y uñas a mi espalda, e instintivamente elevó sus piernas para rodear mi cintura, dando un mejor acceso a mis estocadas.

Me excitó.

Aceleré arrebatadamente el ritmo de mis embates, al sentir como ella tan deseosa, empezó a seguir el ritmo de mi vaivén. La deliciosa fricción que producía el choque de nuestros sexos, nos sumergió, hasta perdernos en el mar del exquisito placer.

—Más fuerte, Shikamaru, más fuerte —susurró agitada, envolviéndome efusivamente con sus piernas.

Gruñí.

Su ansiosa demanda me hizo apretar fuerte los dientes y contraer el rostro, volviendo a arremeter con mayor brusquedad, prácticamente como un animal.

El nuevo cambio de ritmo, la desesperó. Sus jadeos y gemidos se multiplicaron, mientras yo continuaba embistiéndola desaforado.

La penetré fuerte y profundo, hasta que su cuerpo ya no resistió más. Su interior se contrajo exquisitamente alrededor de mi sexo, convulsionando a la brevedad.

—Ayyy, Shikamaru —gimió absorta, llegando al éxtasis final.

Ese exquisito estremecimiento, hizo que se tensarán todas las células de mi cuerpo. Sólo bastó un par de embistes más, para derramarme con violencia en su cavidad.

.

.

.

Luego de calmar nuestra agitación, y saciarnos con otra ronda más, nos fuimos a bañar. Si iba a morir en manos de esos energúmenos, tenía que disfrutar a concho mis últimas horas de vida.

Luego de bañarnos y vestirnos, nos fuimos a almorzar. Eran más de las tres de la tarde cuando llegamos al restaurant.

—¿Le avisaste a tus hermanos a la hora que llegarás? —pregunté un tanto nervioso, una vez que hicimos el pedido.

—Sí, le envié un mensaje por whatsapp a Gaara —habló con tranquilidad, como si eso fuera lo más normal—. Le avisé a él, porque sólo me había enviado tres mensajes para saber de mí.

Tragué saliva.

—Supongo que ignoraste a Kankuro, porque te envió más doscientos mensajes —inquirí, sabiendo que quizás había errado en el pronóstico. Atento esperé su respuesta, bebiendo un sorbo del jugo que recién nos habían servido.

—Casi cuatrocientos, y más encima sigue escribiendo, el muy idiota —espetó molesta, mirando su móvil—. Ya sabe que estoy conectada, y que simplemente lo estoy ignorando.

Su comentario hizo que el líquido que recién había tragado, se fuera por el conducto equivocado. Me estaba ahogando, por lo que me puse a toser desesperado.

—Shikamaru, ¿estás bien? —preocupada, llegó a mi lado, tomó mis brazos y los levantó —. Tranquilo…, inhala y exhala.

Carraspeé, un par de veces para aclarar la voz. Con los ojos llorosos, inhalé una bocanada de aire, y luego la exhalé.

—Creo que ya estoy bien —espeté con algo de dificultad, pero luego analicé mi respuesta, y me corregí a la brevedad —. Corrección, estoy mal, Kankuro me matará

—Shikamaru, tranquilízate —habló serena, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos —, nada te pasará. Confía en mí.

Se agachó y besó mis labios dulcemente, tranquilizándome un poco. Luego cortó el beso y me sonrió, volviendo nuevamente a su asiento.

—Confió en ti, mujer, pero no en ellos —espeté, tratando que entendiera mi situación —. Son unos traicioneros, sobre todo Kankuro. Seguro que me tratará bien en un comienzo, y en el momento menos pensados me atacarán sin piedad.

—Bebé llorón, creo que has visto muchas películas acción —sonrió, mostrándome su bella dentadura, y luego estiró su brazo para posar su mano sobre la mía—mis hermanos están rehabilitados. Quizás eran unos desquicios en su época de colegio, pero eso ya pasó. Ahora están en la universidad, y son bastante civilizados.

—No sé qué pensar, mujer —acoté, luego de suspirar —. La semana pasada vi a Kankuro, torciéndole el brazo a un tipo en el estacionamiento.

—Porque ese tipo me dijo un piropo grosero —me explicó con seriedad —, sin darse cuenta que mi hermano estaba allí, sacando unas cosas del guardamaletas.

—¿estabas ahí? —pregunté sorprendido—. No te vi, mujer.

—Sí, pero rápidamente me fui —espetó con frialdad—, si no me apuraba iba a llegar tarde a clases.

Sentí un escalofrío en la espalda, al escuchar sus dichos.

Temari me miró con preocupación, y apretó fuerte mi mano. Seguramente estaba pálido como una hoja de cuaderno.

—Shikamaru, estamos juntos en esto, no te voy a dejar solo —espetó, mirándome con dulzura—. Sé que mis hermanos son algo… celos, y eso hace que me sobreprotejan, pero deben entender que ya soy adulta. Con esto no me refiero tanto a Gaara, sino a Kankuro.

—A Gaara, este último año, no lo he visto metido en ninguna trifulca —señalé sereno, mirándola con atención.

—¡Claro que no!, porque tiene novia —acotó sonriendo, y luego soltó mi mano, ya que iban a servirnos el pedido—. Ahora puedes ver ciertas emociones en su rostro, e incluso está más conversador.

Empecé a analizar sus palabras, mientras nos servían el almuerzo. Al parecer Gaara estaba más pacífico, lo que significaba que no haría ningún escándalo al verme. Ya no sería dos contra uno, sino uno contra mí.

—¡Shikamaru, despierta! —su tono de mando, me sacó de mi estado de ensoñación.

—Disculpa mujer, estaba pensando —me sobé la nunca y miré hacia el lado.

—No pienses más, bebé —sus palabras atrajeron mi atención—, ya deja tu cerebro tranquilo, y almorcemos de una vez.

Sonreí de lado al oír sus palabras. Me gustó como sonaba bebé de sus labios

—Está bien, mujer —susurré con pereza y comencé a comer. Si mi padre me viera, se reiría en mi cara, al verme dominado por una mujer.

.

.

.

Eran casi las cinco de la tarde cuando llegamos a las cercanías de la casa de Temari.

—Shikamaru, ¿por qué te estacionas una cuadra antes? —me preguntó curiosa.

—No quiero que tus hermanos me salgan a recibir, cuando vean que me estoy estacionando —le respondí con nerviosismo.

—Ya, Shikamaru, deja la cobardía a un lado y estaciona el vehículo al frente de la casa vecina —me reprendió molesta.

—Tsk, problemática —mascullé fastidiado.

Me estacioné donde señaló Temari. Nos bajamos, y luego caminamos en dirección a su casa.

Temari tenía llaves, así que calmadamente abrió la reja, y nos encaminamos hasta la puerta.

Ella estaba a punto de poner la llave en la cerradura, cuando la puerta se abrió de improviso.

—Hasta que te dignas a aparecer, hermanita —señaló con sarcasmo, Kankuro, enfocándose sólo en Temari, e ignorándome por completo.

—Hola, Kankuro, ¿cómo están las cosas por Suna? —espetó, Temari, ingresando a la sala.

—Bien, papá te mandó saludos y dijo que la próxima vez lo fueras a ver —respondió, el castaño, siguiendo a su hermana con la mirada.

—¿Le dijiste que tuve que rendir un examen a última hora? —inquirió, Temari, dejando su pequeño bolso en el sillón.

—Sí, le dije, pero tú sabes cómo es él —respondió, Kankuro, girando su rostro, para fijar sus ojos en mí.

Tragué duro.

—¿Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí? —la sorna que usó, Kankuro, al pronunciar esas palabras, no me dieron buen augurio.

Temari rápidamente se giró hacia nosotros, mascullando entre dientes un «maldición». Yo no la había seguido, pese a todas las advertencias que ésta me hizo.

—Ho…hola Kankuro… ¿có…cómo estás? —espeté nervioso, sabiendo que quizás su respuesta sería un duro golpe en mi rostro.

—Bien…, hasta ahora —me respondió fríamente. El tono que usó me erizó la piel.

Ella se interpuso velozmente entre nosotros, tomó mi mano y me jaló hacia el sillón, pero mientras iba avanzando, Kankuro me agarró firme del otro brazo, girándome hacia él.

—¿Y desde cuándo ustedes son tan «íntimos»? —me preguntó extrañado, frunciendo el ceño.

—Desde hace unos días —intervino serena, Temari, colocándose a mi lado—. Shikamaru es mi novio.

Al oír eso, Kankuro, cambió su semblante de improviso.

—Por favor, Temari, no mientas —espetó con sorna, el castaño, mirando con detenimiento las expresiones de su hermana —. Apuesto que anoche te lo agarraste en la discoteque, por eso hoy anda contigo

—¿Quién te dijo eso? —inquirió ofendida, fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Entonces es verdad —acotó con ironía, Kankuro —. Tú sabes que las noticias vuelan en Konoha, gracias a las redes sociales.

—¡Eso es mentira! —profirió irritada. Sus ojos literalmente echaban chispas—. Anoche, me junte con Shikamaru en la discoteque, siendo ya novios.

—No sigas mintiendo, hermanita —sonrió burlesco, el castaño —, el hombre aquí presente, estaba borracho en la discoteque. Podría apostar que no recuerda nada. De alguna manera lo embaucaste, ¿cierto?…, por favor, Temari, no quiero detalles.

—¡Eres un maldito, Kankuro! —espetó encolerizada. Si las miradas mataran, su hermano ya estaría muerto en el piso.

—Reconoce que se presentó la oportunidad y la aprovechaste —señaló divertido, Kankuro, manteniéndole la mirada—. Eres igual o peor que yo, hermanita; y tanto que has renegado de mi forma de actuar.

Mientras ellos seguían discutiendo, me quedé en silencio. Nunca me esperé esa reacción de Kankuro; no me atacó, sino se puso a fastidiar a Temari. Tenía ganas de intervenir, pero las palabras no me salían.

—¿Y que tienes que decir al respecto, Nara? —espetó Kankuro, escudriñándome con la mirada.

Tragué duro.

—La verdad, es que hace un par de días, ella es mi novia —Mentí descaradamente, mirándolo a los ojos. No podía dejar a Temari como mentirosa delante de su hermano, aunque todas las redes sociales señalaran lo contrario—. Anoche cada uno llegó por su lado a la discoteque, donde acordamos un punto de encuentro. Se nos pasó la mano con el trago, por eso le dije que se fuera a dormir a mi apartamento, ya que venir a dejarla a su casa, era más complicado, porque yo no estaba en condiciones de manejar una gran distancia. Hoy despertamos tarde, por eso venimos recién llegando.

La cara de Kankuro se desfiguró.

—¿Te aprovechaste de mi hermana, imbécil? —me tomó de la playera y me acercó bruscamente a él. Se notaba a leguas que quería triturar mis huesos, así que comencé a sudar frío.

—¡Suéltalo, Kankuro! —gritó furiosa, Temari, mientras trataba se separarnos—, nadie se aprovechó de mí, yo fui porque quise. ¿Qué tiene de malo?, si es mi novio.

—¡Estabas ebria!, seguro abuso de tu inocencia —refunfuñó irritado, el castaño, girando su rostro para verla.

—jajjajajaj… ahora te preocupa de eso, Kankuro —lo miró divertida, Temari—, cuando hace un rato atrás, te reías, porque yo supuestamente me había aprovechado de él.

—No es lo mismo, Temari, nadie se aprovecha de un Sabaku —espetó soberbio, Kankuro. Su semblante se veía serio—. Eso significa sentencia de muerte para el bastardo que lo hizo.

Se me heló la espalda al escuchar esas palabras.

—Eres un exagerado, Kankuro —lo reprochó molesta, Temari—. ¡Ya, suéltalo!

Temari trataba de sacar la mano de su hermano de mi playera, de donde me tenía sujeto.

—¡No te metas, Temari! —alzó la voz, Kankuro.

—¿Por qué hay tanto alboroto? —una voz familiar se escuchó por la escalera, haciendo que todos volteáramos el rostro a esa dirección.

—¡Gaara, dile a Kankuro que suelte a Shikamaru! —le ordenó, Temari.

—¿Alguien me puede explicar que diablos está pasando aquí? —espetó, Gaara, arrugando la frente.

—¡Este vago se aprovechó de la inocencia de nuestra hermana!

—¡Eso es mentira!, ¡él es mi novio, no se aprovechó de mí!

Gaara, luego de escuchar los alegatos de sus hermanos, carraspeó.

—Kankuro, no creo que Shikamaru se haya aprovechado de nuestra hermana. Ella ya está bastante grandecita, y tan inocente tampoco es; e incluso es mayor que él.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Gaara? —Temari, lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Tranquila, Temari —le respondió fríamente, el pelirrojo. —Kankuro, suelta a Shikamaru, y déjalo en paz.

Kankuro me soltó con brusquedad. Todavía podía ver molestia en su rostro, pero no dijo ninguna palabra.

—Disculpa, Shikamaru, tú sabes que mi familia siempre ha sido algo… algo especial —Gaara se acercó a mí, y me arregló la playera.

—Lo sé, gracias por tu ayuda —le sonreí sincero y más tranquilo.

—Mejor no me lo agradezcas —no alcancé a terminar de escuchar su frase, cuando ya estaba tirado en el piso, producto del derechazo en el rostro, que me dio.

—¿¡Por qué lo golpeaste, Gaara!? —chilló, Temari, y se agachó junto a mí para ayudar a ponerme de pie.

—Bien hecho Gaara, se lo merecía por aprovechador —espetó, Kankuro, a metro y medio de la escena.

—Él sabe por qué lo golpeé, Temari —señaló tranquilo, Gaara, mirándola—. Siempre le dije en la secundaria, que si yo me enteraba que te había tocado un solo pelo, le borraría de un golpe esa estúpida sonrisa ladeada. Y ahora que se dio la ocasión, lo hice. Era un gusto que quería darme.

Luego de su explicación, sonrió sutilmente.

—Vaya…, ya lo había olvidado —acoté sorprendido, limpiándome con los dedos, la sangre que tenía en el labio. Era extraño verlo sonreír.

—Bienvenido a la familia Sabaku, Shikamaru —espetó con un rostro amigable, Gaara—. Somos personas algo violentas, pero en el fondo somos buena gente. Por eso no te espantes, si alguna vez mi hermana trata de golpearte.

—Gaara, ese comentario está fuera de lugar —señaló, Temari, con el ceño fruncido.

—Tranquila, Temari, sólo le estoy advirtiendo —acotó sereno, Gaara.

—Gracias por el consejo, Gaara, pero me gustan las problemáticas.

—Más te vale, Shikamaru, porque si la haces sufrir, date por muerto.

—Te das cuenta que están más civilizados —interrumpió, Temari, jalándome hacia el sillón.

—Sí, me da gusto de verlos como gente normal —susurré aliviado, sentándome junto a ella —, después de todo, quedé vivo.

—Bueno, volveré a mi habitación y continuaré estudiando, ya que tengo examen, mañana. Nos vemos.

—Adiós, Gaara —giré el rostro para despedirme, pero éste ya iba subiendo las escaleras.

—Ya, Temari, saca a este vago del sillón, que voy a ver el partido —reclamó, Kankuro, como si nada hubiese pasado.

—Tengo que curarle la herida que le hizo, Gaara —espetó, Temari, mirándolo con odio.

—Pues, cúralo en tu habitación.

—Está bien —refunfuñó, Temari, poniéndose de pie—, pero después no te quejes, si escuchas ruidos raros.

—Mientras hagas tus cochinadas en silencio, me da lo mismo.

Ese cruce de palabras entre Temari y Kankuro, me sorprendió. Vaya, que eran abiertos de mente.

Temari, me jaló del brazo y nos fuimos a su habitación. Ya dentro de ésta, ella me dijo que me acostara, y yo como buen novio, la obedecí.

—Iré a buscar el botiquín para curarte, y traeré un poco de hielo para bajar la hinchazón del labio —espetó, mirándome con dulzura.

—Sabes, mujer, es mejor que me vaya a mi apartamento— le dije, sentándome en la cama —, creo que ya he tenido suficiente por hoy.

—¡Tú no te vas para ningún lado, Shikamaru! —su voz de mando me erizó la piel.

Tragué duro.

—Está bien, ve a buscar las cosas, yo te espero acostado.

Ella sonrió, se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, pero antes de cerrar la puerta, asomó su rostro.

—Prepárate, Shikamaru, porque esta enfermera te tratará muuuyyyy bien —susurró de forma provocadora, cerrando despacio la puerta. Ahora, su tono de voz me erizó otra cosa.

Me mordí el labio herido, y me volví a acostar. Ser dominado por esta mujer, tenía sus ventajas después de todo.

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, pueden hacerlo a través de un review, me encanta leerlos y responderlos.**

 **Nos vemos en mi próxima actualización.**

 **Que tengan una linda semana, y no se olviden de comentar, que eso siempre me motiva y me alegra el alma.**

 **Abrazos y besos.**


End file.
